


It's the little things

by Ladycabbageface



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycabbageface/pseuds/Ladycabbageface
Summary: Harry has had a hard day teaching his class and just wants to relax with his love.





	It's the little things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historyad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historyad/gifts).



> This is my first ficlet! Made this for my friend Kat, enjoy!

The first month of the school year was always full of stares and whispers behind Harry's back. He's used to it by now. It's been 19 years since he, Harry James Potter, defeated Voldemort in the Great Battle of Hogwarts. 

 

As the longest running Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, all he wants to do is teach his first years how to properly identify a nargel and not have every question be about the war, or about ‘he-who-must-not-be-named’. He sighs, answers one more question about his past then sternly redirects the class back on topic. After his class he sends a quick text to his favorite potions Professor.

 

Harry: Meet me at our spot after class? It's been a long day. Bring the goods.

 

Babe: I'll be there in 15, my love

 

Harry smiled at his phone and pocketed it. He's glad that the Headmaster lifted the enchantments that messed with muggle technology. He liked the instant communication with people, especially him.

 

Harry makes his way down many halls and corridors and finds himself in front of the room of requirement. He slowly opens the door and instantly relaxes. In the magical room lay a blazing fireplace, two large cozy armchairs, and a small table between the two seats. He makes his way towards the closest seat; shedding off his outer robes and tossing it behind him, it landing neatly on a coat rack that wasn't there 5 seconds ago.

 

He collapsed in his seat with a groan and thought about resting his eyes, but that thought left his mind when he heard the door open and a voice...

 

“Potter! Get off your lazy arse and grab something before it all ends up on the floor!”

 

He let out a laugh and got up to help.

 

“You know,” Harry says as he grabs a steaming hot cup of tea, “You could just say my name, Malfoy.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, ya handsome tosser.” Malfoy laughs as he leaves a kiss on Harry's forehead. “Let's enjoy the tea and biscuits before it gets cold.”

 

Harry and Draco take a seat and enjoy the warmth of the fireplace; chatting about their day until the tea is gone and the warmth of the fire place is replaced with the warmth of their love.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just let the man relax and drink his tea ffs


End file.
